


I'm Sorry For Not Updating Yet

by bangtanbangs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtanbangs/pseuds/bangtanbangs
Summary: This will be my dumping ground for mindless oneshots. Some will be fully written out, and some may be just as I wrote down my brainstorming.REQUESTS for oneshots are OPEN





	1. "What do you mean drug test?" [HyunIn]

**Author's Note:**

> But please hang on with me. Thank you for staying interested and I will be working on the two fics I have ongoing before starting any new long multichapter works. But I can't help these small ideas I get in my head, so I will be releasing the plot bunnies I have in developed oneshots.
> 
> A lot of them will have similar plots because I'm unoriginal and this is my thing. I also tend to stick to my main ships.
> 
> If you have any ideas for a short oneshot, comment them below
> 
> Hopefully, you will accept these bits as my apology for not regularly updating my TWO other fics.

Jeongin is only newly employed in this department so he wasn’t going to do anything to hurt his chances to get hired after his internship. He might have been helped a bit by his boyfriend who worked in the HR department and helped with intern hires for the summer, but he wasn’t going to let that be the reason he stays.

So he got in with the previous round of hires that got their jobs out of the summer internship, like Hyunjin did. Seungmin was the guy he was closest to. He loved chaos and Jeongin loved to watch the chaos, until he got roped into his schemes. Jisung was bit of a mess but a valuable contribution to any scheme, lunch break, or company party turn karaoke night. Felix was a sweetheart and always made sure to bring in snacks for the interns at least once a week. How else would Jeongin ever feel as guilted into giving into Felix’s request.

Maybe because he was part of the reason it’s a problem.

Last night was a Monday night, but even that couldn’t stop the Stray Squad (the nickname that Jisung insisted on calling the four of them plus Hyunjin and friends at all opportunities) from partying it up on the streets of Hongdae.

Seungmin brought his older brother Woojin, and Woojin brought his boyfriend Chan, and Hyunjin went to anything if Jeongin was going and brought with him his best friends, Minho, Jisung’s boyfriend, and Changbin, who’s been pining after Felix. They karaoke’d and drank and eventually found a small park in the middle of a neighborhood nearby and Chan pulled out a blunt from his recent trip abroad. He was usually the one who tried to keep his friend group under control, but he had recently gotten a promotion and Woojin agreed to finally move in with him, so he felt like a little loosening up wouldn’t be the worst idea.

Except for the fact that now there was a random selection drug test in Jeongin’s department and it had selected Felix to participate and Jeongin was the only one of the Stray Squad to not smoke any the night before.

So that’s why Jeongin was currently sitting in the bathroom stall during his break after silently standing and chugging his water, before fixing Felix with a look of determination.

Jeongin wasn’t going to NOT pee, but he just could get himself to pee, as much as he had nervously drank water for the last three hours since Felix had asked. He HAD to do this for his senior, for his hyung. 

He hums a tune in his head as he finally pees, aiming carefully. He wipes the cup and flushes the toilet and washes his hands before taking the contraband pee to his friend. He puts it in his lunch bag and hands it as to Felix as inconspicuously as he can.

Felix’s test was right after lunch, so 15 minutes after lunch break ended, Felix returns to the office and smiles at Jeongin. Jeongin sighs in relief that he was able to help Felix, but he can’t help but feel a sense of foreboding anyway.

 

~~~~~~

  
  
The next day, Felix is called into the meeting room where Hyunjin is actually sitting.Jeongin is nervous but certain that Hyunjin wouldn’t be here to fire Felix. They would send a more senior HR rep, certainly.

Jeongin and Seungmin try to spy on the meeting, but all they can tell from their cubicle is that Felix looks shocked while Hyunjin looks happy and hands Felix a few pamphlets. But when he exits the room and has his jaw practically on the floor, eyes empty, and quickly heads to the elevator. He pushes the up button, which would be heading towards the HR floor. He couldn’t possibly be getting fired, though, because Hyunjin wouldn’t look this excited if that were the case.

Hyunjin leaves the room and spots both Seungmin and Jeongin peering around their cubicle walls. He waves and mouths ‘lunch’ with asmile and thumbs up before heading back to the stairs to walk up to his floor. Even though it’s six flights up.

Jeongin stares at Seungmin in shock, the only other one who knows that it wasn’t Felix’s pee. They try to work in silence but they’re both confused and remain frazzled until lunch time rolls around.

At lunch, they all sit in their usual spot, Hyunjin sitting next Jeongin, who is trying to silently communicate with Felix across from him.

Before they can successfully manage telepathic thoughts, Felix stands up and says, “I’ll be back by the end of lunch.”

Changbin tries to go with him but Felix insists it’s just a quick errand.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Back in the office, Seungmin and Jeongin are brainstorming all possibilities.

“Do you think Changbin gave him an STD?”

“Min hyung, that’s gross. Besides, Lix hyung would have immediately told us if he lost his virginity. What if he’s actually a secret intelligence agent from an enemy company?”  
  
“Ha ha ha, that’s a good one. Felix? An intelligence agent? I doubt it, Inni-“  
  
Seungmin is interrupted by Felix, popping in with Jeongin’s lunch bag in hand. He gives it back to Jeongin who moves to place it in his backpack.  
  
“Wait, you should open it.” Felix says stiffly.

Jeongin opens the bag, the velcro ripping, and stares inside. There’s a long rectangular box, but he doesn’t know what it is.

“Oh, is this a new box of pens?”

Seungmin’s hand darts in and grabs the box, his eyes popping out of his skull when he almost shouts, if not for Felix’s quick hand over his mouth. He lets out a loud muffled, “ISTH BRESHATHY DESH!”

Jeongin plucks it from his friend’s hand to realize it’s a pregnant test. “Oh my god, hyung, are you pregnant? Is this your way of telling us that you and Changbin hyung… had…”  
  
“BANGED!?” Seungmin supplies.

Felix looks taken aback for a moment before saying, “No, Innie, I’m not pregnant, and no, Seungmin, we have not banged. But Jeongin, you know who else thinks I’m pregnant?”  
  
“Changbin hyung?” They both ask in sync.

Felix shakes his head, “No, Hyunjin does. You know why?”

“I don’t know why you’d tell Hyunjin you’re pregnant before Changbin though…” Seungmin asks curiously, looking at Jeongin who seems just as confounded.

“Aish, you’re both idiots. It’s because of th-“

  
Jisung pops into the cubicle withbag of popcorn in hand and a handful in his mouth when he says, “The drug test obviously.”

Felix is annoyed but grateful that someone was bright enough to catch onto what he was trying to say.

“So… when are you going to take the test then?” Jeongin asks, clearly not getting what Felix was implying.

There’s a long and pregnant pause before Seungmin whips his body towards Jeongin and raises his arm slowly, pointing accusingly right at Jeongin’s crotch.

“It’s…. you….” Seungmin says in a grim tone.  
  
Jeongin looks at him blankly before breaking out in a loud gasp of realization. He covers his crotch with his hands and says, “It’s Hyunjin’s fault if anything. I barely did anything!”

All four boys stop and break into laughter at Jeongin’s tone. After calming down, they all move into the bathroom. Seungmin doesn’t give up the opportunity to spill coffee all over Jisung, giving them a “legitimate reason” to all go to the bathroom at once.  
  
Jeongin is having déjà vu, being in this bathroom stall, stressed and peeing into or onto something. He pees on the pregnancy test before wrapping it up in toilet paper. He flushes and places the test on the sink counter. All four boys stare at it in silence, until Jisung pipes up.

“Soooo, when you say that you barely did anything, did you mean that in the be-“  
  
Jeongin covers his ears and starts to yell nonsense so he doesn’t have to talk about his sex life with his friends, particularly Jisung who grew too comfortable with his own sexuality ever since he started dating Minho, who had on multiple occasions told Jeongin exactly why Jisung limps into work a few times a week.

“But surely what you meant was when you two have se-“  
  
“You’re saying that you don’t even grab his di-“

 _Beep beep. Beep beep_.

His phone timer went off. That meant that his result were ready.

Now of course, Jeongin is nervous, but not because it would be a bad thing. Sure he was young, but his parents had met young and had him shortly after marrying. He was in his last year of college and Hyunjin was just a few years ahead of him in the workforce because he still had to do his military service, but they had talked about the possibility of getting married and having kids, because Jeongin knew he could have kids.

But now was just so much sooner than later. He slowly lifts the toilet paper from around the little stick before trying to decipher the little icon on the screen. Two lines. That means he has a baby.

But of course, Seungmin had understood this faster, as he quickly went to capture the youngest in ahug and spin him around. The others all started celebrating, until they realized they were still in the bathroom and making a ruckus. Seungmin finally its Jeongin down and they all head to their desks, after Jeongin promises to tell them how Hyunjin reacts when he says he wants to keep the baby. Because Jeongin knew right away that he wanted this baby.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Later that night, Hyunjin had accepted Jeongin’s offer to sleep at his place. Even though it was a small apartment that students could afford and they had to watch a movie on Jeongin’s laptop while eating instant ramen.

Jeongin is sitting on the couch while Hyunjin lays his head in his lap, blanket wrapped around him. He starts to fall asleep and turns to face Jeongin, almost nuzzling his face into his stomach.

Jeongin realizes that he should probably not wait to tell Hyunjin the news. He’s pretty sure that it will be fine with Hyunjin. Great news possibly. But he’s still worried about one thing.

“Jinnie hyung? Can I tell you something?”

“Of course, Innie. You know you can tell me anything,” he says as he sits up, sensing the seriousness in his boyfriend’s voice.

“Okay. So really, it's two things. But you have to promise to not get mad at me or Felix hyung.” He holds out his hand, pinky finger sticking out to make it a real promise. Hyunjin locks his own pinky with his.

“I’d never be mad at you. Felix is different matter, though.”

Jeongin musters up his courage, taking Hyunjin’s hands in his.

“I’m pregnant.”

Hyunjin stares back at him and squeezes his hands in his. He feels his breath leave him. He feels his heart stop beating. He feels his mind fill itself with images of him and Jeongin, maybe now his husband, and their son or daughter wearing a miniature version of the awful pink sweatshirt Jeongin has gotten him years before. He was wearing it now because to his own displeasure, it was the most comfortable piece of clothing he currently owns.

“Wow. Innie baby, that’s great. How do you feel about it?”

“I want to keep it. If you think we can handle it now.”

“I could do anything with you by my side. What about you marry me? So I can keep you by my side always, and you can know I’ll always be by your side."

Jeongin slaps him on the chest. “You’re trying to leech off my happy news happiness. I think you should try to woo me more.”

“Alright then. I’ll ask again. And you better look out because you’ll be so woo’d you won’t even realize it.”

Hyunjin leans forward to kiss his potential fiancé. He brings his hands to cup his perfect little face, when he realizes, “What about Felix? What does this have to do with him?”

“Oh.... well, thereasonIknowI’mpregnantmightbebecausethedrugtestpeewasactuallyminesoyoutoldFelixhewaspregnantbutreallyI’mtheonewho’spregnantallbecauseChanbroughtweedMondaynight,remember?”

“...okay I feel like I’m focusing on the wrong thing here, but did you say the reason you’re pregnant was because of Chan?”

Jeongin sees a leering look in his boyfriend’s eyes as he leans towards him predatorily. “THAT'S what matters to you right now?”

Hyunjin replies, “Yep, because even if we’re not married yet, you’re still mine.” He growls as he pounced on top of Jeongin, ready to prove his prowess as his boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Jeongin is ready to prove that he does share the burden of making the baby.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

The next day, Jeongin and Hyunjin walk into the office, hand in hand and ready to report their relationship officially to the HR department. But their glowing couple-y moment is cut short when the rest of their friends run up to meet them, bombarding them with questions.

“Did you tell hi-“

“Are you keep-“

“Did you have any sleep last ni- Hyung, what?”

“Seungmin, shut up. Why did Chan get a threatening text message last night? Right in the middle of him going down on m-“  
  
“ew, hyung, that’s gross. You’re literally my brother.”

“Ohhh, I see a limp!”  
  
“Did you finally play an active part in bangi-“  
  
“Stop!” Hyunjin yells, before smiling, lifting Jeongin’s hand to his lips to give a small kiss. “You’re stressing out my pregnant fiancé.”  
  
In a simultaneous moment, Jeongin slaps Hyunjin’s shoulder, who is hunched over in laughter as he watches Seungmin’s jaw hit the floor, Woojin and Chan look at each other in fear, Changbin sneaks a lovestruck look at Felix, who is now waving his arms as he jumps and cheers while piggybacking on Jisung who is asking, “Really? Really? For real?” and ignoring Minho who seems to be pawing at Jisung’s stomach and pouting in longing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, y'all thought that was cute. I was inspired after making my best friend watch The Office for the first time and thinking who would get themselves into this situation, and Felix was my first thought. Mostly just the fact that he (plus any other member of Stray Kids) would be dumb and loyal enough to give his pee to another member. 
> 
> Please comment below if you liked this and want more oneshots like this. Also comment if you want any specific plot points in a oneshot.


	2. Sweater Weather [HyunIn]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin and his favorite parts of winter.
> 
> But not really this, not really this at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt idea I had written down for these first two chapters were both only two lines long. And while I could just share that, in my mind, a lot more happens and I've had enough time to myself to fully develop these little plot bunnies.
> 
> These are both really soft chapters, but more angsty types of chapters will show up eventually.
> 
> And I will once again apologize for the fact that a lot of my oneshots here will be really similar to other storylines I've read. Honestly, I'm just writing what I want to read, so I just want more shit like this out on the internet.
> 
> A warning: a lot of these will be HyunIn, Verkwan, or otherwise involving my biases in other groups. Feel free to guess my biases or what other groups I stan.

Jeongin had always loved winter. It was his favorite season. The sweaters, the warm coffee, the cozy fires with Christmas movies. He already had his first sweater chosen for the first cold day of the season, Halloween. He and his friends didn’t celebrate it by going trick-or-treating, but they had a costume party and got wasted. 

It was a matching jack-o-lantern air of sweaters. And of course, his wonderful boyfriend, Hyunjin, was obliged to wear the matching sweater. 

~~~~~

 

Jeongin also loved November. There might not be a holiday to celebrate but they would always have a Friendsgiving inspired by Felix and Chan’s favorite TV shows.

Jeongin was so ready to wear his turkey themed sweater. It was oversized and covered him completely when he had to unbutton his pants to give him room for all the food they prepared. Jeongin couldn’t believe how much food they managed to make or the amount of food he managed to eat, given he couldn’t stop himself from eating a big breakfast. Recently, he couldn’t control himself when it came to his appetite. But Hyunjin loved being able to feed his boyfriend as much as he could. It soothed his worrisome heart. 

So Jeongin just gave in, and he didn’t bother worrying about the bit of winter weight he’d probably put on. He appreciated that Chan and Woojin let him carve the turkey this year, now that he was “of age”. But that didn’t stop Hyunjin from trying to pull a fast one on him and get really close to him under the guise of “helping him cut the turkey”.

~~~~~~

 

Jeongin loved December. He loved Christmas, especially because this year he actually had a boyfriend he could spend all day with. And they did. Hyunjin took him to barbecue, where he ate more pork belly than he ever thought he could manage. Jeongin brought him to Baskin-Robbins and they both got double scoops. They held hands and walked along the Han River. They exchanged presents, Hyunjin receiving one half of a couple bracelet and Jeongin getting a cashmere turtleneck sweater in a lovely shade of pink. It fit him perfectly when he got home and was able to change, and it was perfect for cuddling with Hyunjin for the rest of the evening. 

~~~~~

 

January was always a dreary month to Jeongin, and this year was no exception. Jeongin found himself getting tired so much more than usual. He blamed the depressing weather, and the business trip that Hyunjin found himself stuck on. He’d been gone for ten days already, leaving on the 6th, and it was now the 17th. He had to find entertainment in his friends instead, which he wasn’t usually against, but he found some of his friends (Seungmin) more annoying than usual.

While Jisung or Felix could usually tell if he was in a bad mood and try to be calm around him, Seungmin treated him just the same. He didn’t seem to catch onto the fact that Jeongin was grumpy with Hyunjin gone. 

The worst came one day when he was wearing just an undershirt, all his sweaters were dirty and he was too tired to do laundry right now. Seungmin had the audacity to just enter unannounced and say, “Is it time to shed your hibernation layer?”

Jeongin looks Seungmin dead in the eyes, looks down at himself, and then back up at Seungmin. Who then adds, “You could just be pregnant. The little fella is probably really warm under there.”Now usually this would be funny. But Jeongin was tired and didn’t like the reminder that he had put on a little winter weight. Just a kilo or two, but he had a lean frame and it was pretty obvious. Plus, Jisung was also over and actually pregnant. 5 months pregnant. Which meant he was showing, but not enough for people to know whether he was fat or expecting. 

A combination of which left Seungmin looking for something else to do for the rest of his afternoon.

~~~~~~

 

February welcomes in the one month where Jeongin is as old as his boyfriend. And he doesn’t give up the chance to drop the “hyung” even once. 

“Yah! Dear! Come over here and give me a smooch!”“Alright, honey, here you go.”  
Hyunjin had already promised to give Jeongin anything he wanted for the entire day, so this was just a part of it. Not that he didn’t also benefit from each time he asks for a kiss or a hug or a little back massage. He loved to be tactile with the now same-aged boy and couldn’t keep his hands to himself. 

Jeongin scoots over on the couch giving Hyunjin enough space to sit down very close to him, and the two started the movie. Jeongin falls asleep in the middle or the movie and lies against his chest, right where Hyunjin wishes he could always keep him. He wonders if Jeongin thinks about their future. He wonders if he would marry him one day, buy a house with him one day, raise a dog and kids with him, and grow old together with him. He can’t imagine a world without him. Not since they started being close friends a few years ago. And while everyday spent with Jeongin gets better and better, not a day compares to the day he grew the balls to ask him out almost a year ago. Not much changed, but also everything got better.

Jeongin wakes up softly, eyelashes fluttering. Then he focuses up on Hyunjin above him and whispers, “You said I get anything I want for my birthday, right?”

“Anything, babe.” Hyunjin softly kisses the top of Jeongin’s forehead. 

“I want… you…. after I graduate… to move in with me…”

Hyunjin pauses. “Well, your apartment is better. So, I guess I have to take that opportunity. Once, I start squatting in your living room, you won’t be able to get rid of me, though.”“I’ll put up with it.”Hyunjin smiles to himself as Jeongin places his head back down on his chest. This is just the first step.

~~~~~~~  
It’s almost then end of March. Jeongin has been out of school for a few weeks now and was looking for a job. He and Hyunjin had moved into his apartment together, perfect timing as Jisung, his previous roommate, had been planning to move in with his boyfriend during the same period. 

It’s starting to get brighter outside, as spring rolls in and brings light showers. As much as Jeongin loves the winter, the gloomy days get too boring and he looks forward to having more sunshine. He looked forward to it so much that he got ahead of himself, wearing only a t-shirt and jeans on his way to run errands. And of course, as his luck would be, it ends up raining as he walks home from the convenience store. He ends up soaked and by the time he enters his apartment, his friends are already there and laugh at his misfortune. 

Jisung is now 7 months pregnant and clearly so. Suengmin is lounging while flipping through the channels, while he can hear Felix talking to Hyunjin in the other room. The others were probably still on their way here for their movie night.

It was all Hyunjin had wanted to celebrate his birthday. From his friends, at least, because he had totally different expectations for Jeongin. 

Seungmin snickers and can’t stop himself before Jeongin asks what’s up.“Now I know I joked about it before, but maybe you should watch what you’re eating a little bit. I don’t want to joke about you getting fat, but if I didn’t know better, I’d think you could be pregnant.”Jeongin wanted to slap his friend. He realized that he put on a little more weight since the holidays. But he was working on it. Or considering just not worrying about it. Hyunjin had either not noticed or didn’t care and if the love of his life didn’t mind, then he didn’t either. 

But then he put his hand on his stomach. And he was a little surprised when he felt a fluttering feeling in his lower belly. In his firm lower belly. His firm belly that felt a lot like Jisung’s had when he had first shared that he was pregnant. 

Jisung quickly waddles over to him and grabs Jeongin’s arm to steady himself. Jeongin pulls his other hand to his stomach. Seungmin joins in, not one to be left out. 

That’s when Hyunjin and Felix walk in and see all their friends now huddling around Jeongin. Who knows when Woojin, Chan, Minho, and Changbin had gotten here, but they are also in the huddle. Then he hears Jisung yell, “Well, honestly, you feel pregnant.”“What?” Hyunjin and Felix yell simultaneously. In an instant from a movie, they all fall to the sides of Jeongin who is now standing with his wet white t-shirt a bit askew, his belly showing a little. It’s true that he’s a little thicker and rounder in the middle than he had been before, but now Hyunjin recognizes it as what it is. A baby bump. 

He rushes to put his hands on Jeongin’s belly, tears already in his eyes. They had talked a bit more about their future, ever since moving in together. This hadn’t been something they had been planning for. But it wasn’t something they had ruled out.

Jeongin starts to tear up as well, making his eyes seem even bigger. He nods, saying he still has to take a test, but he covers Hyunjin’s hand with his own, realizing how right it felt to hold his stomach, his bab- no, their baby in their joint hands like this. They look up to see everyone is gone, and Minho shutting the door with a wink. 

“You know, I think we’re getting ahead of ourselves. Shouldn’t we get married first?”Jeongin smirks, before replying, “Well we should’ve been married before we had sex, but we didn’t wait for that either.”Hyunjin splutters, before smiling, glad that his life plan wasn’t too rigid. He’d gladly even give up his entire plan for the smaller boy in his arms.


	3. "Use protection" *winks* [VerKwan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another quick oneshot from my secret treasure trove of oneshot ideas
> 
> this time featuring my favorite dumbasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write something real quick so I could clear my mind and get back to finishing up chapter 15 of Enough, which might be a little shorter than my other chapters, but I'm just working through a rough patch before other things get more interesting
> 
> I don't want to skip too much time in Enough because I want to lend enough time to character and relationship development, all around

Hansol didn’t mind when he noticed Seungkwan was more affectionate lately. He would joke that he hated being treated like a baby, but really he didn’t mind. He loved any attention he could get from his boyfriend really.

 

So Seungkwan being more clingy than usual was something that he pretended to hate in front of cameras but indulged in whenever they were offscreen.

 

So when Chan caught the stomach flu, it was no surprise that Seungkwan and Hansol followed soon after. Seungkwan was sick for quite a long time, but it passed right before Hansol was going to draw the line and make him go to the doctors.

 

Maybe it was the relief at being able to eat without throwing it up immediately, but Seungkwan soon found himself put on a diet by the company due to putting on a little weight. Seungkwan took the diet very seriously, but diets always put him in a bad mood so he was very sensitive over the last few weeks.

 

So it’s not a shock when Seungkwan gets back from his solo schedule and returns to their room looking exhausted and pissy. He’d been particularly sensitive, and the fact that his diet wasn’t working wasn’t helping the situation. Sure, he looked like he gained a little weight, but it looks far from even chubby. Plus Hansol loved the way his butt benefitted from it.

 

Not that he could tell Seungkwan that without getting his dick cut off.

 

Speaking of his dick, he decides to take his chances.

 

“Kwannie, I don’t know if you’re too tired, but if you’re down, I’m do-“

 

He’s cut off by Seungkwan’s lips against his. Clearly Seungkwan is way ahead of him, and soon Hansol finds his shirt and sweats being peeled off of his quickly heating body.

 

He goes to remove Seungkwan’s own shirt, but Seungkwan pulls his hands away.

 

“Nonnie, I- I don’t really want to take off my shirt.” He says bluntly. Hansol sighs, realizing he’ll have to confront this before he or Seungkwan find any actual satisfaction.

 

“You know that even if you gained a little weight recently, I don’t feel any less about you.” Hansol knows not to try and lie that he’s gained some weight. He was never a good liar. “Plus, I really like you’re ass this way.” He squeezes his butt with both hands for emphasis, as he looks up at the other boy straddling his lap, eyes fixated on his glistening lips.

 

“Alright, you’re lucky that I’ve been really horny lately, or I don’t know if I’d let you get away with calling me fat. I’ll just consider this my workout for the day. Make it worth my while, alright, Nonnie?”

 

Hansol smiles, flipping them around so Seungkwan’s back landed on his bed. “I never said fat, but I might say thick, though.” He reaches his hands down to stroke Seungkwan’s cock. He’s already hard. He reaches further down, knowing that Seungkwan would likely be too impatient or too much foreplay, especially this late.

 

“You weren’t kidding about being horny, were you? You’re already so wet.” Seungkwan can only keen in response as Hansol plunges two fingers into him. Hansol leans down to sucks marks into his boyfriend’s neck and chest.

 

“Nothing… too dark…” Seungkwan grunts out, as he grips his hands in Hansol’s wavy hair.

 

“Mmm, of course not.” And Hansol does honestly try not to give him any hickeys that would last more than a day, given they had a free day tomorrow, but if one or two got a bit out of hand, well, he couldn’t stop himself, especially with the noises that escaped the Omega’s mouth.

 

He adds another finger as he makes his way down his chest, trailing little bite marks until he makes it to his nipples. He takes one of the rosy buds into his mouth, rubbing over the other with his free hand.

 

The sounds Seungkwan lets out lets him know that he’s close to release already.   
  
“Close already? You’ve been so sensitive recently, you know?” He teases as he dives back down, switching his mouth to the other side.

 

He must have hit the right spot because as he hits his prostate with three fingers, Seungkwan cries out and pulls at Hansol’s hair, as something warmspills into Hansol’s mouth.

 

Wait…

  
Hansol sits up, and his hand stills. He looks down at his boyfriend in shock, as the orgasm shakes Seungkwan’s body. Slowly, his eyes open and look back up at Hansol in confusion.

 

“Why’d you stop?”

 

And in all of Hansol’s eloquence, he points at his chest and asks, “Did your boobs just make milk?”

 

They stare at each other for a long moment, both their eyes widening, and suddenly they’re both shouting.

 

“COUPS HYUNG!”

 

“JEONGHANNIE HYUNG!!”

 

In the moments it takes for the audible crashing to turn into a disheveled Seungcheol bursting into the room, Hansol remembers to cover the both of them in discarded blankets and shirts and wipe his fingers on the bedsheets.

 

“What is it? What’s the mat- Wait, this better not be a weird sex question. I’ll answer it later, but I refuse to answer any more questions in the moment.” Seungcheol covers his face with his hands instantly.

 

“This is important, hyung. Seungkwan is making milk.”

 

“Alright, we’ll take care of- wait. Did you say milk?” Seungcheol looks at Hansol where he’s sitting on his heels on the bed and Seungkwan who is holding the bedsheet up to his chest. He’s flushed red as far down his neck as he can see, even as he tries to avoid noticing how there are hickeys down his neck. The last thing he wants to think about is his “kids” getting it on.

 

But it looks like he’ll have to confront that reality, as he realizes what it must mean.

 

“Kwannie, is that true? Can I see?”

 

Seungcheol realizes that he’s treading potentially dangerous ground, but as the head Alpha in the group, Hansol can’t argue much, despite the feeling that his Omega was in a vulnerable position right now. He scoots over and Seungkwan drops the bedsheet down into his lap, revealing his swollen chest, where thin fluid is leaking slowly.

 

“Seungkwan, is it possible that you’re pregnant?”

 

At the same moment, Jeonghan and Joshua enter the room, catching only the last word.

 

“PREGNANT?” They both explain in sync.

 

Seungkwan begins to ramble. “I don’t know, I guess, but if I’m lactating, then doesn’t that mean that I’m gonna have the baby like tomorrow, oh my god, Hansol, I’m going to be a dad, we’re going to be a dad, can we even do this right now? We’re like twelve, well, you’re more like seven, oh god, I had sex with aseven year old basically, oh no, I’m going to hell, aren’t I?” Hansol scoots closer and takes him into his arms and shushes him.

 

Seungcheol proceeds calmly. “Now, I don’t want you two to feel defensive right now. I know this is a difficult situation and you probably didn’t expect something like this to happen. It’s understandable. Condoms break every once in a while. What about we all go to bed and talk about this in the morning?”

 

“Sure….” Hansol says slowly, with a look of uncertainty on his face. Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Joshua linger in the doorway as they feel that Hansol has more to say. “But, hyungs, what does something breaking have to do with the baby?”

 

“You mean, a condom breaking?”

 

“Sollie-ah, that’s a bird. It can’t break, idiot.”  
  
“Kwannie, that’s a condor. I don’t know what a condom is.”

 

Seungcheol maintains a neutral expression, but the other two ’95 liners blanche.

 

“Vernon, are you saying that you and Seungkwan have never used a condom while having sex?”

 

Both the younger boys shake their heads no.

 

Be slowly turns towards the two oldest Omegas.   
  
“Then who the hell’s condoms are always in the trash?”  
  
Joshua coughs into his fist. “Well, Soonyoung and Jihoon are tighter, actually, so it’s probably theirs.”

 

Seungcheol rests his head in one hand, exasperated that there was yet another couple in their group, flying below his radar somehow, despite the amount of time that he spends with the other two unit leaders.

 

It’s not like he’s untrustworthy. But it seems he’s the last person anyone wants to reveal their relationships to.

 

But now he had another matter to deal with.  
  
“Hannie, Shua, I thought I had you two give Hansol the “talk”? What happened to that? And why do they not know to use protection?”

 

Joshua is starting to sweat a little as Jeonghan speaks up, “Well, you see, I think the key word there is “protection”. See, we told him to use protection. We never specified condoms.”  
  
“We assumed he would know what “protection” was.” Joshua adds.

  
Seungkwan lightly hits Hansol on the shoulder. “Yah! Sollie, so I’m pregnant because you’re dumb? Aish.” Seungkwan doesn’t actually look angry though, as he wraps his arms around him and rests his chin over his shoulder, mumbling something about his oblivious Alpha.

 

“I guess I didn’t understand. But I mean all Shua hyung said was ‘Use protection!’ and winked, then he moonwalked out of the room. I assumed you meant to like, protect Kwan. Like not to hurt him. And that winking would do something.” Hansol says bashfully.

  
Seungkwan and Jeonghan start to laugh at Joshua’s mistake. “Is that why you winked at me during our first time? You thought that would do something?” Jeonghan collapses onto the ground, laughing at the thought of Hansol winking his way to safe sex. “I never thought of looking up anything on the internet or asking because not once did I feel any pain and I trust you Hansol.”  
  
They start to lean in to start making out again, but Joshua just yells to wait until they can leave. Jeonghan winks at both of his mates, while Seungcheol reminds them that they’ll figure out where to go from here tomorrow morning.

 

Meanwhile, Hansol lays Seungkwan back on the bed, and they return to their previous business, taking advantage of Seungkwan’s new found sensitivity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, leave a comment if you have any oneshot ideas you want written (preferably a ship I already ship, check out Enough if you want to know what I ship)


End file.
